Caras Galadhon
Type: Elven City . *Inhabitants: 60% Silvan, 35% Sinda, 5% Noldo *Population: 800 *Origin: Designed by Galadriel in S.A.1601. *Purpose: A safe haven for all Elven folk *Symbol: A Winged Sun behind a Mallorn Blossom A fortified yet beautiful city in the heart of Lórien. It is a network of interconnected Telain supported by the massive trunks of great mallorn trees. Galadriel herself designed the plan for the city, recognizing the peril her realm would have to face when Sauron first forged the Ruling Ring. Places of Note *'Archer's Clearing' - easternmost glade. Lórien's Archers train here under tutelage of Urthel *'Armorer's Hall' - in the central northwestern quarter.overseen by Aegnor of Mirdaithrond *'Baker's flet' - in the northeast, supervised by Ciryon. *'Bartering Lawn'- southern city right northwest of the great gates. *'Bowyer's Talan' - northwestern-central talan.Here Lórien's Bowyers or fletchers work, Thontur is the head of the Guild. *'Burial mounds' - these are Lórien's graveyards, southeast of the City near the Hythe-Gate. *'Celeborn's Orchard' - along the northwestern wall. *'Fosse (Dry Moat)' - surrounding the city *'Fountain Stream' - running southeast from the fountain of the high lawn, crossing Galadriel's garden *'Galadriel's Garden' (Place of the Mirror) - southeastern town close to the fosse. *'Gate-Bridge' -southernmost city, in front of the main gate. *'Glade of the Tulkashildi' - western-central glade.Belegcam is the head of the local branch of this order. *'Great Gates' - southernmost part of the town just beyong the great bridge. *'Great Wall' - surrounding the city in a smaller circle right above the moat and fosse *'Guard Flet' - southeast, out of the Fosse before the main gates. *''Hall of Celeborn and Galadriel''' - on the city's central flet. *'High Lawn' (Place of the Fountain) - center of the city on top of a high point. *'Hythe-Gate' - a lesser gate in the city's southeastern fosse *'Library Flet' - southeasternmost flet.Rûmil could often be found here. *'Mystic's Hall' - central flet of the southeastern quarter.Esteledhel was here most of the time. *'Northeastern Gardens' - along the northeastern wall *'Poet's Clearing' - westernmost glade south of the Weavers flet surrounding a flat hill.Esgaldil is the head of the local poets and storytellers. *'Sealed Door' - built inside a rocky escarpment crossing the southwestern quarter.Once these underground halls were connected to an underground road leading towards Moria. *'Sennas' (Pavilion of Guests) - the guesthouse-flet in north-central town, supervised by Kelmandol. *'Smithies' - northeasternmost flet.Pupils of the Noldo Smiths of Eregion worked here led by Curudol *'Southwestern Gardens' - *'Stables' -westernmost City next to the great wall. *'Telain Bangad' - central northwestern quarter right between the stables and Telain Melthin. *'Telain Galadhim'- center of the southwestern quarter next to the flet of Wardens, roughly halfway between the stables and telain glorelloth.Contains a crafting hall on the highest platform of the northernmost flet of this complex and a vault and auction house on it's great central flet. *'Telain Glorelloth'- northwest of the great gates *'Telain Melthin'- central flet of the northwestern quarter.connected to Telain Bangad NE and SW .The Besain work and live on the lower level of the southern flet of this complex. *'Telain Neduil'-central flet of the northeastern quarter. *'Warden's flet' -middle of the southwestern quarter of the city. *'Warrior's Hall'- southernmost flet right behind the great gates *'Weaver's Flet' - westernmost flet.The Weavers and Seemstresses work here ,led by Tinalin *'Whitestone Boundary Road' -winding up to the high lawn all through the western half of the city. Inhabitants Aecthor Aesgyl Aldawen Amglin Annaniel Bainen Bairien Balendil Barahim Basdan Belvagor Bragolhir Belegcam Bregradel Bruicheron Celeborn Celebrith Celechest Ciryon Cordofron Cubenn Curudol Dagnos Demlindeth Donfuin Donndageth Elring Esgaldil Esteledhel Fainglos Galadriel Ganneldur Gilien Gladhon Gladmeldis Glorennidh Golfeth Isdur Isilwen Laedhenn Lagordal Leginiel Lintwen Linwen Losduilas Luinhen Luinil Mablung Malenfileg Meleth Miluiel Minathlang Mithenn Moriel Naragond Nelliel Nimenor Nurelleth Orelleth Padril Pennasdir Randiron Rauimbas Rilhathel Ruimas Ruimbas Rumil Santhiriel Seregon Sileffind Thallanc Tharos Thontur Tinalin Tondolas Trevadiel Turalos Urthel Category:Lórien Category:City